cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Hoffmann
Arthur Lance Hoffmann (known on the CDN boards as 'Scoper') was a human cultural attache, working in the Systems Alliance embassy on the Citadel. Early Life Born in 2145 Arthur had a pretty normal upbringing. He was the middle child in the Hoffmann family, living in a quiet home in the suburbs of the Rhine Megalopolis. The Hoffmann household included his parents; Christoph Hoffmann (a diplomat working for the Systems Alliance) and Evelyn Tyler-Hoffmann, an aspiring artist -- as well as his siblings Aida and Aksel. His early life was mostly uneventful. Arthur was just a ordinary kid. He went to school, had good grades, made friends and did everything a normal child would. He was very keen on arts and astronomy from a very early age. He used to spend his time reading all kinds of books about space and the stars. Something from which his artistic nature -inherrited from his mother- drew inspiration from. His mother still keeps several of his paintings from Arthur's childhood, depicting spiral galaxies, mass relays, ringed gas giants, spaceships and etc. His adolecence coincided with Humanity's first contact with the Council. This, combined with his ecxisting interests in 'what's out there' greatly excited him and motivated him to follow his fathers steps and pursue a career in interstellar politics, in hopes of getting off Earth one day. Career in the Alliance At the age of 27, soon after finishing his studies, Arthur was finally accepted in the Alliance. In 2173 he was sent to Arcturus Station for a three-year-long period of special training courses. Three years later, Arthur was assigned to the Systems Alliance embassy in Paris... On Earth, much to his disappointment. There, he worked hard, trying to show talent and build up experience in hopes of being reassigned to oh the the embassies on either an alien homeworld or colony. His hard work paid off somewhat as the Alliance found a perfect position for 'artsy arthur' in their embassy in Madrid, three years later. There his skills began to become apparent, something that didn't escape his superior's notice. Not too long later, Arthur was promoted to a Cultural Attache, something very pleasing for him. Allthough the fact that he was still on the human homeworld was quite a let down. In 2182 the Alliance relocated Arthur to their embassy in Athens, Greece. His main task there was overseeing the development of the Acropolis barrier project, a project for which the Greek government and the Alliance closely co-operated. After several years of hard work in the Athenian embassy and showing skill and loyalty to the Alliance, Arthur finally got his chance to get off Earth. In 2186 he was offered the choice to participate in one of the Alliance's newest programs to promote human culture to the galactic community. He was quick to accept their offer. Arthur was transfered to the human embassy on the Citadel along with several other diplomats from all over Alliance space. After years of hard work, his dream had finally become a reallity, and his starving curiosity about the world outside humanity's little sphere of reallity had finally began to get satisfied. Life on the Citadel Arthur's arrival on the Citadel was full of new thrills, excitement and of course, moments of great awkwardness. His held back personallity kept him from forming too many circles of friends but his second meeting with his aquaintance, Albert Lowell was inevitable. With him he got to experience a side to Citadel life he never thought he would. An experience that would help him eventually get out of his shell. The six months Arthur spent on the station, aside from thrilling nightime adventures, werent as eventful as he would've hoped. Except a brief visit to Albany, Earth to attend his grandmother's funeral, Arthur didnt go to many other places rather than his apartment on the presidium and the embassy. By the end of the Sibelius Program, his life on the Citadel grew kind of boring and Arthur didn't like it at all... Additional notes *His sister, Aida, is the current Systems Alliance Ambassador, in Prague, Earth and his brother Aksel is an interior designer working and living with his asari spouse Olere in Milan, Italy *Arthur is a great hoverbike enthusiast and owns a Lloyd Flyer GTT 2.3 *In total, he speaks 5 languages fluently: German, English (mother languages) Greek, Spanish and French *He has been Dipped... quite a lot... Out-of-Character Notes *His appearence was based on that of Jeff Bridges Threads of Note Diplomatic Escapade - Earth - Package For Mr. Hoffmann Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Alliance Category:Citadel Space Category:Defunct Characters